


What a Feeling

by Dianascanary



Series: A Marvelous Time [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianascanary/pseuds/Dianascanary
Summary: Five times Maria's world is turned upside down and the one time it's turned right side up.OrMaria's life had been turned upside down so many times, she's not even sure which way is up anymore.





	What a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel accidentally wrote a lesbian love story and I'm here to make sure no one ever forgets. What a Feeling by One Direction is such a CarolMaria song, it was made for them!
> 
> All mistakes mine.

I. 

The first time it happens, it's an incredibly sunny day. Almost too sunny. She's at boot camp, like she always is nowadays. Her baggy jumpsuit is waving in the harsh wind as it sits wrapped around her waist, along with the ropes she just had to climb up and across.

Maria is staring into the Sun as she watches the only other woman in her troop scale the ropes higher than advised. 

She's impressed, she'll admit, but she also thinks the woman is tremendously stupid. It's going to be a hard fall. It's only about three seconds later. That's she's proven right. Icarus falls and hits the ground hard, and Maria watches her plummet to the earth like Daedalus, as the idiot flyboys laugh away their last shared brain cell.

Before Maria can stop herself, she's offering Icarus her hand. The woman looks up and Maria briefly thinks maybe she's upside down because she's still staring directly into the Sun.

II.

Icarus, or Carol as she likes to be called, is charming and determined and stubborn and everything Maria is looking for in a best friend. So, that's what they become.

Carol is all Top Gun and old motorcycles and Maria is a little more Sleeping Beauty and brand new Camaros, but somehow they make it work.

Maybe they make it work a little too well. 

They're sitting in Pancho's for what might be the fourth time that week and it's only Tuesday evening. Carol orders her third whisky neat and Maria orders her second vodka punch.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Carol's signature cocky smirk is plastered across her face, her cheeks are slightly flushed from the alcohol and her bun is messy and low on her head. Maria thinks she's never looked better.

"Why do you ask?" Maria has a definitive answer to Carol's question, but she doesn't think she deserves it quite yet. She wants to play with her, tease her a bit just to get Carol riled up.

"Because I believe in it, and I just want to know if we're on the same page. Great minds think alike type of thing." Carol glimpses over Maria's shoulder as she speaks. She obviously sees something she doesn't like if the eye roll she gives is anything to go by.

Soon, there is a hand placing itself on Maria's shoulder. Carol's face seems to redden.

"Can I buy either of you lady's a drink. Maybe something a little more fruity than that." He nods at Carol's whiskey with a cocky smirk of his own.

"Oh, no thank you. We were just about to leave actually. Thank you for the offer." Maria shakes his hand away from her should as politely as she can. She grabs her flight jacket and gestures for Carol to follow her out. 

Her heart begins to beat faster as the tequila drunk man blocks her path. His breath smells of overripe lime and his face kind of reminds the test pilot of one too.

"No, hun. You misunderstood. I'm not asking. I'm insisting." He practically pushes Maria back into the booth. Carol's eye twitches.

"I believe the lady said no." Carol's voice is slightly deeper than it normally is. Maria's seen that look before, heard that voice before. It's the look she gets right before she's about to do something volatile. Something she knows she won't be able to come back from. Something that is about to get her into a lot of trouble, either with Maria or the authorities. It's the voice that says 'I acknowledge that I don't have very good ideas and poor people skills, but I couldn't give two shits about it if I tried'.

"And I'm saying yes." He says it as if his word is law. As if he's the smarter of the bunch and knows exactly what these dainty woman need. It makes Carol smirk.

And her smirk may or not make Maria weak in the knees. 

The punch is solid and quick. Carol subtlety shakes out her hand behind her back. Biting back a groan of pain. Maria rolls her eye.

_This white girl is going to get her ass beat. ___

__The man wipes crimson liquid from his lips with a snarl. His fist clenches and Carol just watches as he decides whether getting into a fight with a girl is worth it or not._ _

__"Go ahead, hit me. I can take it." Carol's hands are stuffed in her pockets as she waits for the man to make his decision._ _

__Eventually, he makes the right decision. The bartender staring him down may only persuade him a tiny bit. Carol's regular goofy grin returns as he retreats._ _

__"Really, Carol?" Maria stares her down with a raised eyebrow, despite her stern expression, Carol can see the mirth dancing in her dark eyes._ _

__"...what? He was bothering you? I know you can take care of yourself, but let me be your knight in shining leather every once in awhile." Carol pouts for further effect._ _

__Maria rolls her eyes for the umpteenth time that night, "Fine. I guess Knight is better than Icarus."_ _

__"Wait. You were calling me Icarus?! That's like, so mean!"_ _

__And as Carol whines about the nickname, Maria's world spins with the realization that she just fucked around and fell in love._ _

__Too bad she has to keep that to herself._ _

__III._ _

__Carol and Maria had their fair share of arguments, sure. Like if Monica really needed that much pink in her...everything. Whether Chinese food or Thai food was better. Or if Carol keeps cheating at Monopoly. (She is cheating, she hides money in Goose's stomach.)_ _

__But this one seems so much more important for reasons neither of them can put their engine oil soaked fingers on._ _

__Carol rushes out of the house into the thick Louisiana air. Maria follows her closely in just as much of a rush._ _

__"Carol, it's just a date. I've been on plenty an-" Carol turns around quickly, she stalks closer to Maria with her eyes narrowed._ _

__"Exactly, Maria! You've been on plenty and they each turn out the same way. You sitting on the couch telling me how bad they went and trying not to cry." Carol's face is flushed from anger and her fists are clenched closely to her body._ _

__"If you didn't want me to rant to you, could have just said so." Maria crosses her arms dejectedly._ _

__"That's not the point." Carol exclaimed, her arms flailing about._ _

__"Then what is the point, Carol?"_ _

__"I love you! That's the point! Do you know how much it hurts to see you run off on dates every weekend only to come back and tell me how much of an awful time you had?" The question is rhetorical but Maria shakes her head anyway._ _

__"Well it hurts a lot."_ _

__"I do." Maria steps closer to Carol, so close they're practically molded together. Their heartbeats intermingling and syncing up._ _

__"You do what?"_ _

__"Believe in love at first sight."_ _

__"What are you talking about?" Carol watched silently as Maria's hands fisted into the collar of her leather jacket._ _

__"A few years back you asked me if I believed in love at first sight. I do. I love you. I'm helplessly in love with you."_ _

__"Well then what's with all the damn dates!"_ _

__"That's beside the point now. Shut and kiss me."_ _

__Maria doesn't give Carol a chance to ruin the moment, instead she pulls her further into her by her collar. Their lips interlocking as if second nature._ _

__And Maria's world (and her heart for that matter) is doing backflips._ _

__IV._ _

__Maria planned to tell her father about Carol. About how she had met the love her life. Another parent for her daughter._ _

__But then the old man had to croak out and die on her. She insists he did that out of spite. He was petty like that._ _

__She should be crying as she watches his casket lower into the ground on this cold and rainy morning, but she's got her own personal Sun by her side, anchoring her to earth right where she should be._ _

__V._ _

__She feels the words before she hears them. She feels the jagged edge of the tarnished dog tag and the cool smooth leather of her flight jacket._ _

__The next thing she feels is falling. And she isn't. But she sure does feel like it. Her head is spinning. Her heartaches. Her world is wholey and truly on turned over on it's axis._ _

__Because the love of her life is dead and she doesn't even have a body to cry over._ _

__VI._ _

__Maria has learned to cope. She's always been able to take care of herself. She gets up in the morning, makes breakfast, sees her daughter off to school, then cleans the already immaculate house._ _

__When Monica comes home she tells her mother stories of her day and how she saw a blonde lady walking down the street and got a little upset when she didn't turn around and call her 'Lieutenant Trouble'._ _

__She still hopes and dreams one day her Aunt will come back and most days Maria doesn't believe her._ _

__Until one day she does._ _

__"Aunty Carol! I knew you'd come back!"_ _

__Maria's not sure if she wants to look up. If she does she's sure she'll throw up or hit Carol for leaving her and putting her through such misery. And she's not sure which one is worse._ _

__"Maria."_ _

__And damn you, Carol Danvers, because now Maria has to turn around._ _

__And when she does she feels like she's floating. But the palm of her hand does twitch._ _

__"Hit me. I can take it."_ _

__So, Maria does, but with her lips on Carol's. She'd do anything to wipe that cocky smirk off of her face._ _

__And for first time in what must be forever, Maria's world finally feels right side up. The green grass is firmly planted under her work boots and the Sun is in her arms._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Not the longest One-shot I've ever wrote but pretty close. I'm very proud of this. If you want more you can request on Tumblr, or read my other two fics on here if you haven't already.
> 
> Talk to me or request on my tumblr: angelsswirl


End file.
